Things Change, People Change
by Bade4Eva
Summary: Jade's losing Beck to a new girl at Hollywood Arts, what will she do to get her revenge? R&R - BADE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second fan fiction and I'm so excited to write this one. So many people reviewed my last story Snowed Under which tells the tale of the gang and Sikowitz getting stuck in the school during a snow storm! Your support and enthusiasm towards my writing has made me want to write more for you guys! So thank you all so much and I look forward to your reviews on this story. **

**I love Beck/Avan so much that I thought I'd write about him being with someone else instead of Jade for once…explore his character a little more…so…sadly there isn't much BADE in this fan fiction…but there will be a fair bit of Jade's attitude and her snarky comments! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked in the door, entering the corridors of Hollywood Arts. There was so much happening and you didn't know where to look. There were kids dancing by the lockers and playing instruments on the stairs. Each locker was unique, with a different pattern or theme. The place was bright and energetic, everyone was smiling with the exception of a very gloomy teenage girl off to my left who wore nothing but black. Black clothes, black finger nail polish, black eye make-up. My instincts told me not to get on her bad side. She glared me down so I turned my gaze to the floor and continued on to the administration room.<p>

As I turned the corner I collided with another person. I fell to the floor. _Good one Paige, embarrass yourself within five minutes of being here. _My bag flew off to one side and I scrambled towards it, before someone could step on it. Just as I reached out toward it, a hand pried it from my reach. I looked up toward a handsome young boy holding his hand out to me. He was giving me a hand up, I guessed that's who I had ran into since his hair was all messed up and he carried no books…they must've been on the floor somewhere. I reluctantly took his hand and half-pulled myself up. Brushing the dust off of the knees of my tights, I smiled at him as he handed me my bag.

"Thank you, I'm really sorry…" I trailed off as he put a finger to my lips dramatically _shh_ing me. He shook his head and smiled, walked over to the vending machine, scooped up his scattered books and walked off without a backward glance. It was then that I realised I'd been holding my breath. I let it out and began to continue the journey to the office, watching out for anymore obstacles.

**Beck's POV**

Well, that was a good way to start off the week, knocking the new chick to the ground…_good job Beck, good job._ I was sitting in English; the lecture was so boring that I was on the verge of falling asleep. Jade kept texting me complaining about Tori.

**From: Jade **

_**Beck, I'm going to kill her, she has coloured extensions. Coloured extensions are my thing! :**_

I sighed and replied.

**To: Jade**

_**Babe, they'll always look better on you. Don't worry, I love you 3**_

I instantaneously received a reply.

**From: Jade**

_**Don't be so sensitive it irritates me. **_

I sighed and chose not to reply. Knowing that that was probably a mistake, I accepted the fact that I was going to pay for it later. As soon as the bell rang I got up and left the classroom, heading to my next class. I moved towards my transparent locker, entered in the combination and threw my English text book inside. I didn't need anything for Sikowitz's class, so I closed the door and headed over to Jade who was standing by her scissor-covered locker.

"Hey Babe," I moved into kiss her; I was caught off guard when she grabbed my lips, stopping me.

"There's a new chick," She said bitterly, still holding my lips; they were throbbing now. It was probably the girl that I knocked over in the hall earlier. "And she's looking at you." Her eyes shifted to the other side of the hallway back up to where my locker was positioned. "Don't look though, that'll give her the SATISFACTION THAT SHE'S OBVIOUSLY AFTER!" Jade shouted that last bit, aiming for the girl to hear. I rolled my eyes at her immature behaviour.

"Babe, ignore her," I said through closed lips, since she still had hold of them. She finally released them, replacing her touch with a long, deep kiss. Now she was doing her best to exemplify the fact that I was hers. I returned the kiss nonetheless, if I hadn't I would've been a dead man. I felt sorry for the girl though. Heck, I felt sorry for all the girls in Hollywood, in America, in the world. Sometimes Jade just needed to accept the fact that I was hers and I didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon. Sure, she could be obsessive and over-protective at times, but I loved her to death.

We began walking to Sikowitz's classroom situated at the other end of the hall; we walked past the new girl. She had flaming red hair, not Cat-red, natural red; orange red. It fell in waves to the middle of her back. She wasn't perfectly skinny, but she wasn't fat either. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks; they showed through her minimal amount of make-up. She wore purple glasses and was struggling to place a heap of books into her locker. I wanted to help her out, but I knew that if I was to do so, Jade would strangle me later. Her gaze turned my way and she smiled politely at me. Her teeth were perfect, clearly the work of braces. Jade dragged me along into the room, before I could even return the smile, away from the girl whose name I was still yet to learn.

**Jade's POV**

We were in Sikowitz's classroom and like always I was seated next to Beck, his arm laid relaxed on the back of my chair. Our homeless-looking teacher sat up on the stage sipping loudly from a coconut. Cat and Robbie were playing on Robbie's PearPad and Tori and Andre were in deep conversation over a music assignment. Suddenly the door opened and as I turned to see who it was my mood turned dark. It was that ranga chick from in the hall, the one that couldn't keep her eyes off Beck. I glared her down as she walked to the front of the room to hand Sikowitz a bit of paper that would no doubt say that she was now a member of our class.

"Everyone," Sikowitz began as the red-head moved her way to the only available empty seat which happened to be positioned directly behind Beck. "We have a new student in our class, Paige…" he gestured to the girl behind me and I let out a loud bored sigh. Sikowitz took to his failed sarcasm in an attempt to embarrass me. "Ahh…Jade, as welcoming as ever. Back on track – Paige is from Australia…so everything here will be quite foreign to her…please make her WELCOME!" He broke off into applause and some people joined in unenthusiastically. I wasn't one of those people, as far as I was concerned she was just another girl, another person to flirt with Beck and try and steal him from me. Not that she had much chance anyway, she was totally out of Beck's league and definitely wasn't his type. I smiled, pleased that this 'Paige' girl was no threat to me or Beck or our relationship.

For the rest of the period we worked on improvisation and other little random acting techniques. As always it was a highly enjoyable lesson and I was almost sad when the bell rang, announcing the start of lunch. Beck told me to go along with Tori and the others to get lunch, claiming that he needed to talk to Sikowitz. Trusting him, I followed my 'friends' to our regular lunch table after buying myself a burrito and a coffee. I had just taken a bite when Beck rounded the corner with Paige. They were walking towards our table. I groaned. _Why did we always have to put up with the new kids, why did they always join our group! _First Tori, now this Paige chick. _Ughh!_ I felt a burning sensation and realised that I had just squeezed out all the contents of my burrito. Tori was just about to start eating her salad but I quickly snatched her fork out of her hand and began shovelling the meat and salad remnants of the Mexican dish back into the almost wrecked tortilla.

"Hey!" Tori shouted, once I was done I threw it back at her face, narrowly missing her eye. _Damn! _She glared at me, wiping the meat from her cheek with her serviette. By now, Beck had chosen a seat next to me and Paige, one on the other side of Beck, also next to Cat. He kissed my cheek, but I grabbed his face and pulled his lips fiercely against mine. He knew what I was doing; once again showing off the fact that Beck Oliver belonged to me, no-one else, but he nonetheless returned the kiss. When we pulled back, everyone was conversing; practically unaware of the heated make-out session Beck and I had just participated in. We joined in their conversation.

"Where abouts in Australia are you from?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Sydney." I had to admit, her accent was cute, but the question everyone wanted to know was why she was here.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, sipping my coffee. Beck nudged me in a disapproving manner but I ignored him. "How did you get into Hollywood arts?"

"I play the piano, violin and flute…" She said shyly. Andre nodded enthusiastically, he played many instruments too so I guessed they would get along pretty well. At least that would take her attention away from Beck, but I wondered how Tori would feel about that. I smiled, satisfied. She wasn't a dancer, singer or actress, just a musician…totally not Beck's type. I liked this girl…well as much as I liked anyone, which wasn't that much…

* * *

><p><strong>Well…there's not much happening just yet, but there will be eventually…I wanna know how many people would actually be interested in reading this story…I'm working on another one at the moment, thinking up a plot…this is just a random story to keep myself busy and my dreams of being with Beck alive! :P <strong>

**Please review honestly! && if you haven't checked out Snowed Under…Please do! :) xoxox - Z **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys…so I didn't get many reviews last time…but I didn't expect any because this is a boring story and isn't a display of my serious obsession with BADE…there will be some BADE action soon…probably some in this chapter…but it's mostly just Jade and her sadistic attitude and stuff :P  
>So please…review, favourite, alert, feed your dog…whatever! :) xoxox – Z<strong>

**Beck's POV**

"Jade just get out of bed please, we're going to be late." I was getting frustrated with Jade, she was still in bed and I'd already had a shower and done my hair – that takes forty minutes. We were going to go out for breakfast since we both had a free period this morning and we were planning on signing into school late. Jade often stayed over at my RV. However, she had decided that she was going to have what she called a 'laze-day', which involved her staying in bed until it became imperative that she got up. That's when an idea struck me. "I told you I was going to take you out for breakfast, but if you're not going to get out of bed, I'm going to go have breakfast by myself AND I'm going to hide the coffee machine so, you'll be stuck without coffee and a ride to school."

She practically jumped out of bed, and I stifled a laugh, shaking my head. In reaction to my amusement, she decided that she was going to tease me by undressing right in front of me. I turned around and watched the small TV, giving her no satisfaction. Normally I would enjoy it, but given the circumstances, I was not going to give in to her cruel attempts at teasing me. She walked over and leant over the top of my head. He arms were bare so I knew that she wasn't wearing a top, that and the fact that I could feel her bare chest on my hair. She kissed my mouth upside down – it was a weird feeling – I felt like I was in a Spiderman film. I kissed her back however and as the moment got more intense, I flipped her over the back of the lounge and into my lap. Absentmindedly giving her the pleasure she was after.

**Paige's POV**

Andre was an amazing pianist. Even though I specifically played piano, violin and flute, I could play any instrument someone was to place in front of me. Our music teacher, whose name I was yet to learn, decided that she was going to do an exercise that involved passing a different instrument to each person and then each student rotating the instruments in a circle among themselves. I'd never been shy before in a music lesson, but this was a new school with new people and I was anxious to perform for them. We'd go around the circle, each playing a melody or tune on their given instrument. It was an amusing situation and it gave me a good sense of competition when it came to class performance.

I was stuck with – can you believe it? – a triangle. Sure, it was an instrument…but you couldn't do much with it besides strike it a few times producing an annoying 'ding' sound. Andre had landed a small keyboard, so when it came time to pass our instrument along, I'd get it next. He'd just finished an amazing pop-rendition of Fur Elise, so now it was my turn. What was I meant to do with a triangle? I stuck the little stick into the middle of the metal shape and began to move it around the inside, striking each side of the instrument with perfect rhythm. Exactly what I wanted. It produced a sound of a horse galloping and everyone was impressed with my creativity, they obviously had just expected me to hit it a few times…well they didn't know Paige Spencer.

The teacher gave me a nod and a smile. We went around the classroom and everyone played a little tune, then we passed the instruments on to the next person. The lesson was very enjoyable, much more enjoyable than Sikowitz's class with that Jade girl. _God, she's _really_ something! _I wouldn't be surprised if she is a descendant of Medusa, her looks could probably literally kill someone, or as the legend says; turn someone to stone. If I had to give a topic of suspicion in regards to her bad attitude I would say that she was just overprotective, getting constantly annoyed with girls and their attention toward her boyfriend, that boy that I'd ran into yesterday in the hall. That boy whose name I was still yet to learn, that boy who had totally taken my breath away with his dark brown eyes and his weak smile, that boy who I had absolutely _no chance_ with.

**Andre's POV**

Wow, she was amazing, I'd handed her the keyboard and it was now her turn to play. Her hands moved across the keys without hesitation, so beautifully that it was hard to turn your gaze away. As always with keyboards, the sound came out of the instrument in a semi-distorted way, but if you were to place this girl in front of a piano, you'd be able to sit there for hours and still be awed by her eloquent technique. I instantly decided that I was going to persuade our music teacher to let me be her partner for the big showcase, we'd play instruments together, or she could play and I could sing, I didn't care; I just didn't want to be with Tori again this year. Not that she was talented; it was just that we would almost always be paired up together and our performances were becoming somewhat predictable. I'd write a song, Tori would sing it with me and I'd play an instrument, same old boring routine. I knew it'd be easy to convince our teacher to let her be my partner, the big showcase was in a month and since it was her first one, they'd want her to make an impression…a sort of demonstration that Hollywood Arts wasn't just accepting anyone into their school, that their students were actually talented. That got me wondering how exactly Trina – Tori's sister – had been offered a position at Hollywood Arts…maybe Principal Eikner had thought that her audition was a comedy act, that she was purposely singing like crap and acting as though she was good; all in an attempt to get a laugh or giggle out of her audience, or maybe Tori's parents had bribed the school to let her in, suggesting to the board that their daughters dreams would be excessively crushed if they were to deny her entry to their campus. Either way, their motive to accept such poor talent will remain a mystery.

"To finish off the lesson," Said our teacher once we'd passed the instruments round a few more times. "I'd like to ask Paige to maybe perform something for us, since she practically blew us away on the keyboard. Paige, if you will?" She gestured to the wall of instruments and the semi-stage at the back of the music room. Paige stood up steadily and I was surprised when she didn't move toward the grand piano, but instead toward the rack of guitars. She picked out a classic steel-stringed acoustic and perched herself on a stool.

"Do you want me to use a microphone or just my voice." Her accent was cute, but her voice very quiet, she seemed a very reserved person, but very confident when it came to her music, since she'd stood up without hesitation when the teacher had suggested she perform. I jumped up without instruction and quickly set up a microphone. Once I was done, I sat back down and she cleared her throat. The whole class was on the edge of their seats, anticipation hanging strong in the air.

She started playing her guitar, gracefully plucking at the strings producing a gorgeous tune. I'd heard the song but couldn't quite put my finger on its name or artist.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house"_ Her voice was amazing, it followed the music impeccably and she swayed slightly with the beat. Everyone started whispering and nodding to each other and I resisted the urge to tell them to be quiet.

"_I'm outta touch, I'm outta love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down". _As she reached the chorus I recognized the song. The beautiful lyrics of Ed Sheeran flowed from her soft round lips magnificently, it was mesmerizing and I found myself swaying with the music too.

"_Out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now" _She finished with a final strum of the guitar then smiled weakly, everyone burst out into applause and then instantaneously the bell rang. As everyone began filing out of the classroom I moved over to the stage and packed up the microphone. Paige had walked over to the guitar rack to hang hers back up. Just as she was about to leave the room, I grabbed her arm lightly. Despite my soft touch she spun around harshly, knocking over a music stand with her bag. She blushed as I lent down and picked it up. I smiled.

"You're amazing Paige!" I blurted out, making her cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink.

"Thank you," _Man that accent was adorable!_ "So are you! Especially on that piano! You're the best I've ever seen Andre!"

I smiled widely. "C'mon lets go to lunch." I opened the door for her and we headed out to our table in the Asphalt Café.

**Jade's POV**

_Oh hooray, look who he's invited to sit with us again!_ Andre and Paige were heading toward our table in the centre of the Asphalt Café, they were deep in conversation and he hadn't stopped smiling since I'd first spotted them. _That's the way Andre; charm her, one less girl to flirt with Beck. _I took a sip of my coffee and rolled my eyes as they sat down. Beck nudged me in the ribs, obviously telling me to 'behave'. I had been so focussed on the new members of our lunch table that I hadn't realised that Beck's nudge wasn't to tell me to behave, but to try and get my attention.

"Jade…?" Tori's hand waved in front of my face. That sorely annoyed me.

"WHAT!" I growled and she cowered back into Cat's side. I held in a satisfied chuckle.

"I was just asking everyone if they wanted to go to Karaoke Dokie tomorrow night, everyone agreed, do _you _want to come?"

"You agreed to this without consulting with me?" I turned on Beck and he threw his hands up in surrender.

"You were off in la-la land…!" He said defensively, his eyes wide. I narrowed my eyes at him then turned on Tori.

"Sure, but whenever I do a duet, I'm picking the song." I pointed my fork around the table at everyone, staring them down, finally I stabbed ferociously at my lettuce and everyone jumped. I smiled evilly.

"Paige, would you like to come?" Tori asked politely with a warm grin. She returned the smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun!" Picking up her fork for her salad, she knocked her bottle of water onto the ground. Picking it up she opened it and it sprayed in her face, drenching her from scalp to chin. "Oh god, that man must've given me soda water." I held back a laugh as everyone passed her over their napkins. "Oh wow, what a mess, I'm so sorry!" She took off her glasses and wiped them clean. Suddenly Beck took a sharp intake of breath – a half-gasp. He stood up and grabbed his bag, stalking off. For once, I was just as confused as everyone else.

"Wha…?" Said Cat perplexed, tilting her head to one side and staring after Beck's body as it retreated into the car park.

"I don't know!" I jumped up ran after him. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

**What's wrong with Beck? Why did he suddenly run off? You'll have to alert this story and find out! :P I apologize for the late update, I've just been flat out all the time and haven't found any spare time to write! The story has a serious twist to it and you guys will find out! I'm sorry if it doesn't really make sense but I changed the plot suddenly and I did my best to not make it too confusing…Please review! Good or bad it doesn't matter! I just want you to review. Also if you haven't read my other story Snowed Under – it's Victorious too – please check it out! It's far better than this one! Xoxoxo - Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot of this…may not make much sense so this is ****IMPORTANT****…!  
>You need to be aware that the reverie took place before Jade and Beck starting dating and also to make it work I had to say that Jade and Beck did not date for as long as they said back in <strong>Jade dumps Beck**…let's say that when this story started they'd been dating maybe a year…and they're currently in their senior year…so when the reverie takes place they were toward the end of their freshman year… about 15 yrs old…close to 16… I hope that helps. Enjoyy && please review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Beck!" I called chasing after him, but he was determined to reach his car. It was almost as if he was ignoring me, trying to get away from me. He was just about to pull out of the parking lot when I jumped and hit the bonnet of his truck, he stopped instantly. I quickly ran around to the side of his truck and jumped in the passenger seat. He sped off so hastily that when we reached the road, I was still trying to do up my seat belt. "What the _hell _was that, Beck?"

Instead of answering like the normal Beck would, he just continued driving, his attention fully focussed on the road. I saw his hands tighten of the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. What was wrong with him?

"Beck? Talk to me Beck." I pleaded; I hated it when he ignored me. "Was it something I did?"

That struck a chord. "No Jade, it wasn't you. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Beck, we have to talk about this. You just jumped up from the lunch table and left school two classes early, you didn't even sign out. You wouldn't stop when I was running after you and the only thing that stopped you was that I put my life on the line by jumping in front of your car. What's the matter? That's all I'm asking." I looked at him the whole time but his eyes never shifted from the road. I wondered if he'd even listened to a word I just said.

"I know her Jade," He sighed. I noticed his grip tighten a bit more on the steering wheel. Before I could say something he cut me off. "I know Paige."

**Paige's POV**

_It couldn't be, there was no way, he just looks so different!_ I was still sitting at the lunch table with the others, Jade and her boyfriend had left about five minutes ago and that was all they were talking about.

"Why would he…?"

"I have no idea…"

"My brother…"

"Beck doesn't…"

That's when it hit me. "What did you say his name was?" I blurted out.

"Beck…" Tori answered looking up at me. "Beck Oliver."

My heart stopped. I couldn't stay here; I needed to leave right now. I jumped up out of my seat, grabbed my bag and walked briskly toward the parking lot. That's when I realised that I didn't have a car but that didn't stop me, I continued walking out of the school gate and across the road in the direction of my home. My house wasn't that far and I figured the walk would do me good, maybe help me think everything over.

"_You're so beautiful." He whispered, stroking my cheek with the top of his fingers. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. A small smile spread across his face and he lent down to kiss me. I returned the peck with passion which sent our lips into a frenzy as the moment became more heated. We were positioned on a picnic blanket on the beach, the sun already half hidden behind the horizon, the sound of waves crashing against the shore in the background. He pulled me on to his chest; his hands explored the bare skin of my back, sliding under the sides of my bikini and down to the tops of my thighs. My breath caught and he instantly pulled his lips away from mine._

"_It's okay, just trust me." His brown eyes stared into mine, into my soul. There was something about his gaze that was intriguing, it was almost impossible to look away from and when mixed with his smile, gave you an overwhelming feeling of eternal reassurance. I nodded softly, his eyes never shifted from mine as he carefully removed my bikini bottoms. The sea breeze caught my bare half and I shivered slightly. This just caused him to tighten his embrace on me. Flipping me to rest into his side, he swiftly removed his cargo shorts. A blonde curl had come to rest on my forehead and he brushed it away from my face with the backs of his fingers. _

"_I love you Beck," I whispered. _

"_I love you Brielle," He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly. As the moment became more heated I let him shift on top of me and we became one._

I reached my front door, grabbed the spare key from under the mat, burst inside and ran straight upstairs to my bedroom. I dumped my bag on the bed and moved to the closet that held everything from my past. Grabbing the box I wanted from the top shelf, I dumped myself on the floor and emptied the contents on to the soft rug covering the wooden floor of my room. Shifting hastily through the memories spread across the ground I found what I was looking for. A picture, the girl was foreign to me, with her blonde curls and caked face; I stared up at the camera. To my left was the boy I'd fell in love with, the boy who I'd lost when I went back to Australia once that summer had ended, the boy whose hair had now grown long, the boy whose face had changed dramatically, the boy who was now my classmate, the boy who now had a girlfriend.

Sitting there on my bedroom floor, I began to weep. Loud sobs escaped my mouth and it became difficult to breathe. It had been almost three years since I'd seen Beck. Back then I was Brielle.

Back then I was a young and immature fifteen year old who changed her appearance just to fit in.

_Back then I was stupid._

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be true. She was blonde, she was skinny, we were so _young_.

Jade had pressed on the subject a few more times but stopped when she realised that I wasn't going to say anything more. All I'd told her was that I knew Paige, or Brielle, or whoever the fuck she was. I think Jade had her suspicions about what I meant, but she knew not to mention anything until I calmed down.

I was laying on the lounge with the TV turned on, however I wasn't watching it. My head was propped on a pillow and I was staring up at the ceiling – trying to think everything through. Jade insisted on staying with me, so she was laying over on my bed, on her side, her hand supporting her head, looking at me. I couldn't just ignore her though, I'd just make her upset and Jade upset was worse than when she was angry.

I got up and walked over to the bed and flopped down on top of her. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. I shifted around and took her in my arms. Our eyes locked and I kissed her hard.

"I love you Jade." I whispered, our foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too Beck." She replied and it was then that I decided that I needed to inform her of my situation.

"Babe listen…I don't know Paige, but I knew Brielle." Jade looked puzzled so I continued. "During the summer before you and I started dating, I had a – what do they call it… - a 'summer fling' with a girl named Brielle. She was blonde – yes I know Jade, blonde, totally not my type – and here in California for the summer with her family from Australia. We were young and naïve…and we did things that I'm not proud of, but I was a bored and hormonal teenage boy. She was my first and we lost contact as soon as she went home. The only thing I had to remember her was a photograph of us on the beach together, it's in that box under the bed." Jade reached under the bed and pulled out the cardboard box. She opened it and looked inside, after digging around she found the photo I was talking about and gasped.

"It's Paige…or what did you say her name was? Brie–?"

"Brielle."

"Right, I can see it in the eyes, but she's not wearing glasses?"

"That's how I recognized her, when she took her glasses off and I saw her eyes. I'm guessing she had contacts or something, but it barely looks like her doesn't it?"

"She's so…well…skinny…and FAKE."

"I know. I totally forgot about her when I found you, well…when we started dating." I said, taking the photograph from her and observing it. "I look different too, but not that different, I'm surprised she didn't recognize me."

"You look funny, look at your hair." She giggled and gave me a kiss, stuffed the picture back into the box and placed it back under the bed. She rolled back over and shifted on top of me. I was surprised that she was taking this so well.

"You're actually okay with all of this?" I questioned looking into her eyes, she shrugged.

"Well I've got you now, haven't I?" She smiled and kissed me hard.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are confused or have any questions just ask me, either in review or in a PM. I'll be happy to answer! Please review though! I love reading them! :D:D xoxoxo - Z<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm heaps sorry guys, this update is short, enjoy though! Please review! It means heaps to me! Xoxo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

That night I didn't even emerge from my bedroom to eat dinner with my family. The tears never stopped all night and there was a wet patch the size of a soccer ball on my pillow. It took all my willpower and the constant banging of my mother's hand on my bedroom door to pull me out of bed the next morning. When I arrived to school the bell had rang for first period and I just made it to my music class before the teacher. I moped around and only spoke to Andre. Once lunch came along I realised that I had to 'man up', Beck and Jade probably didn't even know that I'd left the lunch table shortly after them yesterday. Unless of course someone else had told them, but I didn't think these people were like that, except for maybe the curly haired boy's puppet who always had something sarcastic to say. I'd heard a story about that puppet – apparently he'd sabotaged someone's wire during a performance and the girl got badly hurt.

When I moved to the lunch table with Cat after buying a bottle of lemonade and a sandwich everyone except for Beck and Jade were already there. I sighed into my seat and was relieved when no-one questioned my abrupt departure yesterday afternoon. They merely smiled at me and began conversation, talking excitedly about going to that karaoke club tonight they'd mentioned yesterday.

"Paige are you still coming?" Tori asked taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Yeah, I think so; if anything comes up I'll let you know." I smiled politely at her. Jade and Beck joined our table then and I did my best to act as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Hey guys!" Cat squealed, making everyone jump. "Are youse still coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I suppose we can come and hang out with you guys THIS Friday night…instead of well having hot sex…" Jade said and I nearly choked on my sandwich. They were having sex? _Dumb mental question, Paige. _Of course they were they had been dating for a year. _Don't act so surprised, just act normal. _

"Jade, is that really necessary?" Beck said. Y_es Beck, control your girlfriend. _That's when I began to wonder whether or not Beck had told Jade about our previous intimate relationship. Maybe that was why she was acting like this, although, nobody else seemed all that surprised with Jade's comment on their sex life, so maybe she did this often. I did my best to ignore the comment and continue the conversation.

"Can all of you guys sing?" I questioned politely, sipping from my lemonade casually. It was Cat who answered.

"Yeah, well I guess except for Robbie, and Beck doesn't really sing much. That reminds me, this one time my brother and I were on a plane and -." She was cut off by Jade's hand sharply covering her mouth. When Jade removed her hand, Cat pouted for a little while then shrugged and went back to eating her salad.

"It's true, I can't sing." Robbie wasn't at all offended by Cat's comment.

I was curious about Beck not singing, all he did during that summer was write songs and play his guitar for me, why would he stop? Was the memory of me too painful, or did the hobby just get boring? Everyone changes, he'd really changed, I didn't know him anymore.

"Why don't you sing, Beck?" I asked curiously. His head snapped up when I said his name, he looked surprised that I knew his name. That's when it hit me, he didn't know. He didn't know that I remembered and he hadn't realised that I knew who he was.

"I got into this school for acting, that's all I want to do, so why should I sing?" He replied, but it didn't sound like him, he sounded upset and frustrated, actually he sounded pissed off. Jade looked surprised by his attitude, but pleased nonetheless, a smirk on her face.

Beck, are you alright?" Tori asked, glancing around at everyone's mutual expressions of shock. He wasn't like this; he'd never been like this. He had always been so cool and collected, so…patient and based on the expressions that were plastered to the other members of the lunch table's faces this was out of the ordinary for Beck.

Instead of replying, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger, breathing deeply. Jade was holding his other hand in hers and whispering in his ear. Everyone else at the table was exchanging looks of confusion. I couldn't stand to sit here and wait for Beck to regain his composure; he obviously had a problem with my presence, so I just stood up, grabbed my bag and walked off, unsure of where I was headed, ignoring the sound of Tori and Cat calling me back.

I ended up in a stall of the girl's bathroom, reading the markings on the walls as if they were a novel. That's when I noticed something odd. In the top right-hand corner of the stall door, there was a small message written in very neat writing.

_He's mine, bitches be warned. _

Then it was signed underneath.

_-JW_

I simply put my face in my hands and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was heaps short, like the shortest I've ever written, but I'm thinking up something big and didn't want to get TOO far ahead of myself! Please don't alert or favourite without reviewing – I just love reading your reviews! Xoxoxo - Z<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while...and I got a bit stuck so I put a twist in...I keep forgetting to tell you...but if anyone WAS wondering...that song in chapter 2 was called Lego House - by Ed Sheeran. It didn't really have much meaning, it's just a really nice song, check it out if you haven't heard it before...So this chapter is longer than the last, ENJOY! xoxo - Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

So she knew too. She'd figured it all out, she'd remembered. I was hoping she wouldn't, that way I could avoid her and the memory and just continue on my life happily. I'd changed so much, my personality, my attitude, but most especially my appearance; growing my hair long, losing that 'baby fat' in my middle teenage years. But now guilt was eating away at my insides. My emotions were still on edge after talking everything through with Jade last night and when Paige had said my name, it has struck a chord. I became instantly upset and frustrated with myself because of what I did to her. I'd snapped at her and she'd up and left. I'd wanted to call her back, but instead watched my finger twirling around the top of my coffee cup as she disappeared through the school doors. Jade was whispering in my ear but I wasn't paying any attention to her words, her hand was trailing along my thigh soothingly. Paige and I, we had fallen in love, we'd tied the knot, and then when she went back to Australia, we lost touch. I'd pushed her aside, forgot about her, _continued on_. Now I was left wondering whether or not she'd done the same.

"There's something you're not telling us." Tori said accusingly, I looked up to see her pointing a plastic fork back and forth between Jade and myself.

"There's something you're not telling us." Jade mocked in her 'Tori voice'. Tori glared at her, then turned to me.

"What's going on, Beck?"

"It's really none of your business, sorry Tori. I guess I'll see you tonight or something." I got up and left the table, taking Jade with me. We walked toward the parking lot once more, ignoring everyone, hand in hand, with one word passing through my mind.

_Why? _

**Tori's POV**

"Okay guys something seriously going on with Beck, we need to figure it out – I think it has something to do with Paige." I glanced around at the few friends of mine still seated at the lunch table. Andre replied with an 'mh-hm' of agreement and Robbie and Cat nodded. We sat there in silence for a few moments, each of us clearly deep in thought.

"Oh!" Cat gasped and we all turned toward her. "I've got it!"

"Let's hear it then!" I exclaimed, excited.

She sat there quietly staring around at each of us. "Hear what?"

I threw my head in my hands, exasperated, I knew better than to get excited when Cat said something. Rex groaned and muttered something inaudible into Robbie's ear whereas Andre just shook his head and chuckled, that boy had so much patience. Cat, however, was sitting there with a piece of hair in her mouth. She spat it out suddenly and smiled. "Hey, that reminds me, this one time my brother told me that if I was to eat my hair it would taste like strawberries, because well it's red. So I put my hair in my mouth and tasted it, but it didn't take like strawberries, it tasted like hair…and shampoo." She giggled to herself and popped another lock into her mouth as I filled my mouth with a handful of nuts.

"We'll just have to get them to spill tonight at Karaoke Dokie," I said chewing, I knew it was an obnoxious gesture, to talk with your mouth full, but my friends didn't care. "In the meantime, I'm going to find Paige, that is if she didn't leave campus, _again._" I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and my bottle of water and departed, ready to begin my search.

**Paige's POV**

I heard the bell ring for the afternoon period, I could tell that my eyes would look red and sore so I quickly grabbed my compact mirror from my bag and my small stash of make-up. I applied various concealers until my eyes looked more normal, then popped my glasses back onto my face and got up to leave the bathroom, almost running into Tori as I approached the door.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, brushing her hair back from her face, her cheeks were flushed and she looks exasperated. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just felt a little ill I guess." I shrugged and tried to manoeuvre my way around the small brunette, however, she stepped in the same direction as me, deliberately cutting me off.

"Uh, no you don't. Not again, clearly something's up." She said, her hand lightly grasping my forearm. Oh great, so now she's going to try and get me to spill. What was I supposed to tell her, that I had sex with Beck when I was fifteen and that I went back to Australia and lost contact with him? _Not happening_. "I was wondering if you wanted to ditch with me?" Tori, ditching…didn't think of her as one of 'those types'. "Well, I don't actually have a class this period…so it wouldn't be classified as ditching for me." _There we go, she wasn't actually ditching._

"I was heading home actually…I guess you can come home with me, we can…chill?" I felt so stupid once the invitation escaped my mouth. I should've just said no and that I would see her tonight at that Karaoke Dokie place. _But no, you just had to be polite didn't you, Paige? _

"I'd love that!" Tori said, a little bit too enthusiastically for my liking. "We'll ride in my car."

Sitting in the car with Tori was a bit awkward. She'd try and make conversation and being both shy and upset resulted in blunt one word responses escaping my lips. I was giving her the occasional direction, left, right, U-turn, and she was following flawlessly. Being new in town, it was mostly my fault when we had to turn around and go the other way, because I was and always had been directionally challenged. When we arrived at my house at the end of a very long driveway lined with trees in perfectly unison, her initial reaction was a look of 'are we at the right place?'. I merely unfastened my seat belt and climbed out of the passenger seat and headed up the few stairs that led to my front door. The gardener had obviously visited today as all the hedges were perfectly trimmed and the sprinklers working their magic on the lawn. Tori was still getting out of the car and hadn't shut her mouth yet, from the 'O' position it was in. I shook my head and stifled a laugh, buzzing the doorbell to let Bernard know I was home.

**Tori's POV**

I gaped at the house that stood before me, with it's perfectly manicured lawns and hedges. The tornio black limestone walls of the mansion, complemented with silver panes surrounding windows metres wide and tall. Sprinklers worked actively on the lawn, the water droplets shining in the Californian sun. I looked up as three stories worth of home loomed over me when I made my way to the translucent set of double doors where Paige was standing now, accompanied by a man in a suit. He gestured us in the door way and I stepped into a foyer with perfectly polished granite floors. In the middle of the room was a set of double staircases that led in different directions up stairs. The railings that followed the stairs were a perfectly polished black metal, with newels that twisted and turned in glorious patterns escorting the treads. A silver mat, that was fitted into the ground formed a pathway from the door to the staircase and worked its way up as far as my eye could see. This house was stunningly breathtaking and I'd only seen one room.

"You girls let me know if you need anything." Said the man in the suit who I assumed was Paige's butler. He left the room and I followed Paige as she began to ascend the stairs. We turned left at the top of the stairs and rounded to another staircase. From the top of the stairs onwards the floor became carpeted and I could feel then soft material through the bottom of my shoes. Either side of the bottom of the staircase spread out into long, wide hallways where doors were closed tight and a few women in maid-like uniforms were walking around with vacuums and feather dusters. Paige climbed the second staircase which was all carpet and I followed, we reached a set of double doors and entered into a ginormous room, which I assumed, was the only one on this floor.

To the left there was a white grand piano and a set of six acoustic guitars, each a different colour and shape. At the other end of the room was a huge kind sized bed with a thick white frame that was solid to the floor. Directly across from us was a set of French doors that were open and letting in a cool breeze, sending the curtains that would block out the light they would let in at night blowing gracefully toward Paige and myself.

"How? What?" Words escaped my mouth before I could bit my tongue. She looked at me and shrugged.

"My Dad…he's quite famous, but no-one knows I am. I only tell people who I can trust. I have a different last name…He's always here in America working so my mum decided it was time we moved over here into one of his houses to be closer to him. My mum…well she's known too, not really here, more so in Australia."

Her parents were _famous?_ Well at least that explained the house and the attendants…and everything else spectacular that I'd been introduced to today about Paige's life. I was about to ask who her dad was but seeing my hesitation, she answered the question for me.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? If anyone finds out, my life will be over. I guess I'm kind of like Hannah Montana, I live a double life...No-one knows who I am, I have to put on a disguise when I'm with my family, my brother Charles too…You promise you won't spill?" She sat down on an arm chair in the centre of the room, she gestured for me to follow so I did.

"I promise Paige, I don't want to ruin your life." I assured her.

"My Dad is Russel Crowe."

My mouth dropped, her Dad really was famous! He was super famous! _Like international famous! _She laughed at my expression and I smiled at her.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, but to me, he's just my Dad, he'll be home soon," She said, glancing at her watch. "Act natural."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Please review or message me and let me know, good or bad feedback is welcome! I love reading your reviews! :) I will update soon, there's still the night at Karaoke Dokie to come! xoxoxo - Z Stay tuned! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a quick update...even I'm impressed...Enjoy! xoxo - Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

We ended up back in Beck's RV again, but this time we were together, lips locked, legs intertwined on his small bed. I was getting hot so I quickly detached myself from him, sat up and removed my jacket. I'd left his lips in a small pout, his cheeks her flushed and his forehead shiny with perspiration. Both for my pleasure and for his relief, I pulled up his torso and removed his t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled cheekily back. I straddled his waist and he grabbed my hips, pulling me close. Our lips met once more and his hands grasped my backside and I melted into his embrace.

Sure we'd had sex before and this was usually how it started, with heavy making out and slowly removing each other's clothes and before I knew it, we were both naked. The dividing line melted away and I no longer knew where he began and I ended. Infinite joy filled my heart follows by pure contentment as we both reached our peaks.

It was in these moments that I knew that Beck really did love me, even though he was always constantly reminding me of his feelings, it never seemed to be enough for me. I don't really know why though. Beck gave me everything, I would be nothing without him and if I lost him…well I don't know how I would cope.

When I started at Hollywood Arts I'd changed everything about myself, turned into this scary, disturbing teenage girl that wouldn't tolerate anyone. To begin with the transformation was to rebel against my parents – very serious Christians. They hated the new me, so…score one for Jade. But then Beck came along, handsome young Beck, with girls following him around everywhere he went, trying their best to get his attention. However, he was never interested; he would ignore the flirting, the fluttering of the eyelashes, the small girlish giggles that broke out whenever he walked by. He was very different back then, with short hair and babyish features. His cheeks filled with the slightest bit of plump and his hair falling more around the top of his head then down his ears and around his face. It wasn't until he'd grown his hair out and he'd lost those boyish features that he started to notice me. I was still that same girl that entered Hollywood Arts two years earlier, with her dark clothes and make-up and sadistic attitude. We'd started dating then, at the beginning of our junior year and that was when I began using my personality and appearance as a way to scare off any girl that wanted Beck…and to be honest, it was working pretty well.

"Babe, are we still going to Karaoke Dokie tonight?" Beck asked, breaking my train of thought. I groaned internally – to myself – that was the last place I wanted to go, to go and hang out with a bunch of idiots at a karaoke club, and let's not forget what happened last time we went there, when I had to almost pry that Hayley chick's hands out of my boyfriend's hair.

"Sure, if you want. But I'm staying the night here AND you have to buy me buffalo nuggets." I said, there was no-way I was doing this for free, I had to get something for myself out of the situation. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Well then we best get ready, it's almost five, they wanted to meet there at six." He said, getting up and searching around the floor of the RV for his trousers.

"Uhh, why do we need an hour to get ready?" I got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at my reflection, my question was answered for me. My hair was everywhere, I looked somewhat like a zombie, my make-up was almost smudged around my eyes and my lipstick was smeared across onto my left cheek. "Oh that's why."

**Paige's POV**

Tori knew about my dad, and I was pretty sure I could trust her with that secret. We had actually spent the afternoon singing and playing the instruments in my music corner. She wouldn't stop saying things like 'I can't believe you live here' or 'Oh my gosh, your house is so amazing'. I mean sure, it was big and sort of grand…but you'd think she'd be over it by now. She was a great singer and most of our time together was spent with me playing a tune from a song either on guitar or piano, her recognizing it and singing along. I swear, her knowledge of music was incredible, she even knew songs from the seventies and eighties that my parents had insisted that I learnt because it _'made my music vocabulary more _diverse_'. _At about three o'clock Bernard bought us up some sandwiches and cookies and a jug of fresh lemonade and Tori thanked him at least six times.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to stay, I think I'm going to have to go home and get changed before we go out tonight." Tori said as four thirty was approaching.

"You don't have to; you can borrow something of mine if you like." I got up and walked towards another set of double doors in my room. Tori was quick on my heels and as I pushed the doors open, her mouth dropped once more.

"It's exactly like –"

"The Princess Diaries, I know, my Dad had it made for me when I was younger because it was my all-time favourite movie." I explained. "It's complete with the remote and everything." I picked up the television-like remote and pressed a few buttons. A draw of belts opened, followed by the large door at the back of the room that contained all my dresses, also two doors that held my shoes – anything from converses to heels – and three cupboards that held jeans, skirts and shirts. "Pick whatever you like."

She wandered around and found a pair of light grey jeans and a purple singlet. It was very casual, so I convinced her to put my white leather jacket over the top. She straightened her hair with my straightener and slipped back on her pair of Vans. I ended up settling for a three-quarter sleeve, grey woollen shirt that fell over my rump, patterned with zigzags and dots, with a pair of black tights and my favourite pair of combat boots. I let my hair fall in waves to the centre of my back and completed my outfit with a grey beanie that sat lightly on the back half of my head, held down with pins. We both applied a little bit of make-up and headed downstairs. That's when I remembered that my Dad should be home by now. I knew where he would be – in his study – I hadn't heard him come in, but I knew he would be in there. I guided Tori through the halls of the second floor and came to stop at the double doors that led into my father's office.

"Now, please act normal…otherwise you may not be welcome back here again." I whispered smiling; she nodded so I tapped quietly on the door. "Dad, are you busy, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Tori."

"Sure, Honey, come on in." I heard him call from inside, I opened the door slowly and walked in, Tori followed. He was sitting at his desk, in the big black leather chair, with his glasses low on his nose. He must've been reading over the script for his new movie _The Man With The Iron Fists. _He stood up and walked around the big mahogany desk placed in the centre of the hexagonal room. The floor length windows were all open and you could see the entire backyard, pool and all. There was a nice cool breeze blowing and shutters that had been pulled up were flapping slightly.

"Tori..." He asked questionably, reaching out his hand.

"Vega." She smiled and shook it. "I go to school with Paige at Hollywood Arts."

"Oh, I see, lots of talent at that school, I'm actually doing my new movie with an ex-student." He leaned back casually on his desk and crossed his arms, smiling. We both nodded and smiled. "So where are you girls off to tonight, looking so stunning?" He asked, gesturing with his left hand toward our outfits.

"We're going down to Karaoke Dokie for dinner and well…karaoke, I guess…" I said, looking at my watch. "Is Mum home?"

"That sounds like fun! Um…no not yet, Honey." He replied. "She went out with some friend's, so God knows how long it will be until she gets home." He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Okay, well I guess we better head off, I shouldn't be out too late." I said, walking over and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Oh, don't worry about how late you're out for, have fun!" He jeered, clapping his hands together and walking back around the other side of his desk and sitting down in his chair. "Nice to meet you, Tori."

"Yes, you too, Mr Crowe." She said and I shook my head and smiled. We walked down the second flight of stairs, into the foyer and out of the front door, which Bernard politely held open for us.

"Have a good night Miss Spencer." He said as we passed him. I nodded politely and we headed off to the car.

"Spencer?" Tori asked wonderingly as I buckled up my seat belt.

"It's my mother's maiden name." I explained.

"Oh I see…" She smiled, and backed out of the drive-way. "Paige…"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Your life is so cool!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

I laughed, but in reality, she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review, good or bad! I'll update ASAP - next chapter is Karaoke Dokie...and chiz is going to go doooown! xoxox - Z<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, this is the karaoke dokie chapter...hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Jade and I were the last to arrive at Karaoke Dokie that night. All the others were inside seated with refreshments when we walked in. Jade went and sat down at the table while I went and got drinks. When I sat down a waitress came around to take our order, I ordered a plate full of buffalo nuggets and fries for Jade and I to share and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, pleased that I had fulfilled her wish. I couldn't help but notice – several times – that Paige kept watching Jade and I, her expression envious. I suppose at some stage I had to man-up and talk to her, I had to make her understand that I only wanted Jade, I didn't want her.

Jade was nibbling playfully on my ear and then she started whispering. "She keeps watching us, babe." Her voice was practically inaudible over the loud music and terrible singing from a teenage girl. "I think you need to talk to her." Sometimes I would swear that this girl could read minds. I pulled my phone out of my pockets and wrote in a draft message to show Jade.

It read:

_I was planning on it, just waiting for everyone to loosen up a bit._

It was then that our food came and we all dug in. Just before our meal, Cat, Tori and Paige had gone up and worked out who was singing when. Cat would be singing with Jade – because apparently it had been fun last time; even for Jade. Then Tori was doing a solo – as always. Followed by Andre and Paige doing a duet, supposedly she could sing too. Robbie, Rex and I weren't singing just 'supporting' as Cat called it, which involved me cheering the girls and my best mate on.

We'd all finished eating and I got up to get Jade and myself another drink. Paige had followed me up to get drinks for the others, she'd offered to buy for me and Jade but I'd insisted on buying my own. The last thing I wanted to do was get myself into a situation where I owed this girl something. However, I figured that I probably owed her an apology, after all she had given me everything and I'd just forgotten about her. We were now standing at the bar – well the refreshment stand; since this was an under 18's club -, we'd both ordered and were now waiting awkwardly for our drinks to come. _Geez, Beck, Man up! _

"Brielle, Paige…whoever you are…" I began sharply, immediately regretting having said anything. Her eyes glassed over and looked ready to spill at any second. "Sorry…I just need to talk to you; at some stage tonight...either here or we can talk this over tonight with coffee or something."

"Won't _Jade_ disapprove of that?" She said with attitude, she was upset I could tell, not from the harsh tone that I'd just used on her, but from everything, everything that I did to her that summer.

"I'll sneak out or something…" I began, _wait, why did I just say that? What is the matter with you, Beck_. I ran a hand through my hair then crossed my arms over my chest. "Listen, we just really need to talk all of this through."

My drinks came then and I scooped them up. Without waiting for hers to arrive, I took off back to the table, sat down and realised that my hands were shaking and my brow was damp with sweat.

**Paige's POV**

I still loved him. I hadn't realised until he'd looked at me, spoke to me, wanted to meet with me. An ache ran through my chest as he left me standing there alone waiting for my drinks. _He doesn't want you, Paige. _I felt deflated, like my body was a balloon, he'd blown me up to full size when we were together, kept me full of air for two years and then just let me go, sending me flying around the room and finally hitting the floor. I had to show him, I just had to, make him understand that I wanted him, _needed _him, like I did before. My song; I had to do it, that was the only way, I had to make him listen.

I grabbed the drink tray and took it back to the table and sat down, everyone grabbed their drinks and continued eating. During the meal I sat there mentally skipping through a playlist of songs, digging deep trying to find the song that would be perfect, would say everything I felt, would make Beck realise.

That's when it hit me; I grabbed my PearPhone out of my small bag and skipped through it, pretending to look at a received text. Instead I was skipping through the lyrics of a song written by the Queen of Breakups. It was perfect, this was the song.

"Hey, Andre, what song are we singing?" I asked, sipping at my drink.

"Whatever you want, girl." He winked and I couldn't help feeling like he was flirting with me. _Oh, God, did Andre have a thing for me?_ I ignore the gesture and the thought and nodded. Everyone else was conversing among themselves so I whispered to Andre.

"Can we do this song?" I showed him the phone and he raised an eyebrow. "Please, it's my favourite song." That was a lie, but I had to do this, I had to do this song.

"Sure, it's just not really a duet." He said, popping some fries in his mouth.

"Well what if we just sing it line for line?" I suggested. That sounded like a better idea.

"Yeah, that should work. This is a good song." He was flicking through the lyrics on my phone. It was then that Jade and Cat got called up by the DJ to sing their song.

"And they're back again! Jaaade West and Cat Valentiiine." He exclaimed and everyone broke out into applause. They must've sung here before. This would be the first time I would hear both of them sing and I was looking forward to it. "Let's go girls!"

The music started then, they must've already picked their song. I recognized the song almost instantly – a hit by Neon Hitch – I was actually surprised that they would allow the girls to sing such a song, it was so _dirty. _

"_I feel like I'm losing my mind, she crept into your life, and cut me up like a knife, yeah_." Jade began, dancing around the stage like a slut, in her heels and legging-covered legs. She played with her hair and looked at Beck and winked. She was _good. Very good. _

"_Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, still got my dignity, no-one will love you like me."_ Cat followed, her voice wasn't as deep as Jade's, it was sweet, but still kept up well with the track. I was surprised at how talented these girls were.

"_She's prettier than I'll ever be." _They sang together, now standing facing each other on the tip of the catwalk stage. "_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah. But there's one thing I gotta say." _

I gulped, I knew what line came next and I was nervous to see if they would sing the original lyrics.

"_She can love you good; bet I can love you better." _I exhaled, they hadn't said it. _Thankgod, _that would have been awkward.

They were moving around now, dancing, singing and having a good time, everyone was wolf-whistling and cheering, it was an enjoyable performance. The song was about to finish and Jade was down singing to Beck, Cat was walking around a table of random people.

I knew Jade had to finish with the final say. _"I can fuck you better baby!" _She pushed Beck's shoulder playfully and winked at him then returned to the stage. Everyone broke out into applause and the girls took a bow, then returned to their seats. Of course, she'd just had to change the lyrics to the original for the ending.

**Beck's POV**

That was hot! But I knew why Jade had done that song. It was about Paige, it had to be. I, however, chose to ignore it, and clapped enthusiastically with everyone else as the girls returned to their seats.

It was Tori's turn then and she got up and sang a Katy Perry song, which of course was flawless. Now it was time for Paige and Andre to sing.

"This should be interesting…" Jade whispered in my ear. "Just before Cat and I got up to sing they were talking about some song that they were doing that wasn't really a duet. And, also she said something about it being her favourite song, which was totally a lie."

What was she planning? I nodded at Jade and watched intently as Paige and Andre talked to the DJ. They moved onto the stage and the music started. It didn't start how most songs did, but instead with a banjo and guitar playing.

"_He looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be."_ Paige began and Jade snickered into her drink. I looked at her totally clueless. Why was she laughing? Paige was amazing, her voice was beautiful.

"It's a Taylor Swift song, and she changed the words." I sighed, this was about me, she was singing it to me.

"_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night." _That was Paige again, Andre was singing every now and again, changing the male references to female ones, it was a pretty interesting performance.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do." _They sung the chorus together and their voices fell in perfect harmony.

"_She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause." _They were back at the chorus now and they hadn't really moved from the one spot. The stood there swaying to the music and glancing around at the audience, I couldn't help but notice that Paige was almost always looking at me.

The song finished with them both singing. "_He/she looks at me, I fake a smile so he/she won't see_."

The whole club erupted into applause; it really was a spectacular performance. But I wasn't worried about that. She loved me, she wanted me back, I couldn't believe it, I knew for sure now, that she certainly hadn't moved on.

**Tori's POV**

Paige had sung that entire song to Beck, there had to be something going on with them and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It's only eight o'clock guys…did we want to go somewhere else?" I piped up, looking at my phone, we were bored, we'd sung, had dinner and talked and we now had nothing to do.

"We can go to my house, if youse want…" Paige said.

"Ohh! Yes!" Cat squealed. "None of us have been to your house yet."

"I went there this afternoon." I said. "It's amazing!"

"Paige's it is then!" Andre declared, and we were off.

Paige rode with me in my car, following close behind us was Andre in his car with Cat, Robbie and Rex, and then behind them was Jade and Beck in Beck's truck. We pulled into the gates and continued on down the long road to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So...that was a little bit uneventful...there would have been more happening but it was just getting so long! so...The next update - which I assure you will be soon! - will be a follow up...AND ITS GONNA BE EPIC! Please review! xoxox - Z<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, enjoy... **

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

Everyone piled out of the vehicles and stood staring at the mansion with mutual expressions of shock, their mouths hanging open. Paige however, strode up to the door and rang the buzzer.

"Hey Bernard, can you let us in please." She said to the speaker.

"Yes, Miss Spencer." Their household butler's voice came from the machine near the door. Everyone else had followed us up to the door now, there was a buzzing noise and the door swung open to reveal Bernard and the overly grand foyer.

"Oh my god!" I heard Andre exclaim as we walked inside. "You live here?"

"Yes…" Paige said. "Hey, Tori can you take the guys upstairs to my room, please? I'm going to go find my dad." I nodded and then she gave me a look as if to say, _please make sure they act natural when I bring my dad out. _

Paige turned left and headed towards her father's office, I led the other up the two flights of stairs, pausing every now and again to make sure they were still following and I hadn't lost them. I opened the double doors and led them into Paige's room. Once again they all exclaimed in shock at the size and layout of her bedroom, with the French doors still wide leading out to the veranda and the huge walk in cupboard that we'd accidently left open. Even Jade was impressed. It was then that I got a text from Paige; I pulled my phone out and read it.

**From: Paige**

_**On my way up with Dad, warn them.**_

**To: Paige**

_**I'm on it! **_

"Okay guys," I began and they all turned to look at me. "Paige wants no fuss when you meet her father, so please, compose yourselves."

Almost as soon as I'd finished speaking, Paige strode him with her father – Russel Crowe – quick on her heels. There were mutual expressions and noises of shock as he entered the brightly lit top floor room and I had to grab onto Robbie's arm to stop him from running forth and jumping on Paige's dad.

Andre turned to Paige and gaped at her. "Your dad is _Russel Crowe!" _

She blushed and nodded. Mr Crowe, however, stepped forward and extended his arm toward Andre. Andre took his outstretched hand and shook it firmly, the veins in his arms tightening with his grip. "I'm Andre, sir, I love your work!"

"Pleased to meet you." Russel moved on to meet the others and Cat was still giggling when he left the room.

"So what would you guys like to do?" Paige asked, rocking back and forth on her heels with her fingers intertwined in front of her.

"Well what are the options?" Beck asked, sending a hand through his hair, pushing stray pieces from his forehead to reveal the mud-born coloured irises hidden beneath.

"We could watch a movie…or go swimming…or just hang out." She replied, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and crossing her legs. "I'm up for anything…"

"Swimming? Where?" I asked curiously, the beach was miles away.

"Follow me." Paige got up and walked over through the French doors and out onto the balcony. We all followed and walked outside into the muggy Californian air. From her balcony there was a flight of winding stairs that travelled down to the ground. Their lawn was huge; it spread the size of two soccer fields with a guest house in the west corner and a big garden spreading from the east. Below us was a concreted area and another set of stairs that led down to a huge pool complete with a rocky waterslide and waterfall. Paige ran inside and walked back out with a remote. She pressed a few buttons and the pool lit up, light flowed through not only the water itself but also in intervals surrounding the pool. They shot up in beams around the edge. The waterfall was glowing and I guessed that there were lights set into the rock wall that held it up. It was a brilliant sight, and it just made me want to jump in.

"But we don't have any swimsuits…" Cat complained with a pout.

"Boys I'm sure you can go in in your trousers, Jade, Tori, Cat…you can borrow something of mine if you want to go in." Paige replied, gesturing us inside.

"Thanks Paige." I said smiling at her, she was so polite. Cat and I made our way inside and I notice Jade hesitate. "C'mon Jade, loosen up, I'm sure she has something of dark colouring for you to wear."

Paige popped her head back around the corner of the doors holding up a plain black bikini. There were no patterns or lace, it was just solid black. She waved it around a bit and Jade smiled, kissed Beck lightly on the lips and headed inside, grabbing the bikini as she went.

**Beck's POV**

Robbie, Rex and Andre followed me down the staircase and across the pavement, down the curving semi-flight of steps and into the pool area. Robbie placed Rex on one of the long pool lounges and walked back over to where Andre and I were removing our shirts. Robbie hesitated but discarded his nonetheless and following my lead bombed his way into the cool pool water. I came up to take a breath and flicked my hair off my forehead, sending a shower of water sprinkling across the already rippled surface.

I had been so surprised when we pulled up at this house, with its large expanse of lawn and enormous foyer. Walking through her house felt horrible, I felt like I was betraying someone, betraying Jade. I'd never felt like this walking through Tori's house or Cat's house, there was something different about being on this property, something foreign, something that should be illegal. That's how I felt, like this act should be considered illegal, that I should be fined or jailed for committing such a crime.

The girls were still upstairs in Paige's bedroom getting dressed. Andre was cowering by the water's edge, sticking a toe in here and there then pulling it out instantaneously complaining about the temperature.

"Man up!" I shouted and sent a splash of water his direction. He did a weird little dance and then bouncing around nervously, jumped into the deep end of the pool. His head shot straight up, his dreadlocks dripping wet. He was treading water and breathing dramatically, seriously, it wasn't that cold.

It was then that I heard a few giggles coming upstairs; I looked up to see Cat leaning over the railing looking down on us. When she saw me she squeaked and ran down the staircase, giggling, she was in a bright yellow bikini and she jumped straight in, not even stopping to feel the water. I laughed and it was then that I saw her.

Jade was above me, walking down the stairs slowly, clearing dragging on the process. She wore the plain black bikini; the bottoms were cut at the side and were only held together by two strings. I looked and dramatically licked my lips when I saw her looking at me. She winked back.

My eyes lingered further down her body to her chest where the skimpy bikini barely held in her breasts. It was strapless and showed a fair amount of her cleavage. She smirked at me so I guessed my facial expression was of pure lust. I bobbed my head under the water and the cool liquid refreshed my brain. I resurfaced and shook my hair, but by this time, Jade had entered the pool area and narrowly missed my head as she jumped into the pool, landing neatly in my arms. I kissed her wet lips and she responded instantly, sticking her tongue in my mouth and wrapping her legs around my waste, she pressed herself hard against me and I could feel the soft stretchy material of her top. I sunk into the kiss only to be interrupted by a sudden shower of water and a long set of waves towering over my head. when we broke apart I realised that Tori had jumped into the pool, causing the almost still water to ripple once more and having made my way into the deeper end of the pool, had sent a series of waves to crash over my head.

I chuckled and Jade pinched me playfully. She jumped onto my back and I dove under the water, heading toward the waterfall cave on the other side of the large pool. We sat on the little ledge and I wrapped an arm around her waist, she jumped onto my lap and we continued our little make-out session, here we could be together, here we could be alone.

I felt a tickle on my foot and I jumped, Jade scowled at me for breaking the kiss, but when I looked down I saw a clump of red hair shining in the fluorescent lights under the water. It was Cat. She popped her head up from under the water and giggled into her hand.

"Caaaat…!" Jade groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation and jumping off my lap.

"I'm coming after you!" I yelled and Cat ducked under the water as I dove toward her. She squirmed out of my reach, pushing off the wall and swimming across to the other side of the pool. I looked around under the water for the clump of red hair; I pushed off the wall and swam after her. I was diving under here and there, trying to look for her, but she kept disappearing, it didn't help that the pool was enormous. I gave up and swam back to the cave, hoping to find Jade. Instead I was met with the sight of Paige, curled up in the corner and staring blankly at the ceiling. I resisted the urge to swim away, but she'd already seen me, so instead I moved and sat with my back to the opposite wall with my knees propped up to my chest, our toes scraped against each other as I moved. She looked down at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What's up?" I asked conversationally, she looked like she had been crying, but I couldn't tell if the redness forming around her eyes was from tears or from the chlorine in the pool.

"Just been thinking…" She replied bluntly, staring back at the ceiling. I sighed internally, I really had to speak to her at some stage, but I wasn't sure that here was the right place.

"Why don't we go and get some drinks and we can talk." I suggested and she looked back down at me.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that." She sighed, but unwrapped her arms from her legs and moved to the edge of the step, nonetheless. "But, if you want." She jumped off the ledge and ducked under the water.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

I climbed out of the water and flicked the droplets of liquid from my hair whilst walking over to where the butler was holding a stack of towels. I muttered a word of thanks and quickly dried my body and shifted my towel onto my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jade demand from the pool. I sighed and swung around, she was propped up by her elbows at the edge of the pool, exposing a large amount of her breasts and cleavage; I ran a hand through my hair and composed myself. Paige had just jumped out of the pool behind me and was now running a towel through her long hair and over her shapely body. That's when I noticed that she was wearing the same bikini as when we…

"We're going to get drinks." I smiled at her and thankfully she understood what I meant. She smirked back and sexily moved back into the water. I shook my head and stifled a laugh, moving to follow Paige inside.

_Here we go. _

We walked back up the stairs and onto the concrete area just below her bedroom balcony. We walked through a set of sliding glass doors, through a living room that held a television that was so big it should've been illegal and into a pure white kitchen, with tiled walls and floors and a stainless steel fridge that was the size of a bed. I gasped, but it was suddenly cut off by a pair of hard lips being forced upon my own.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm sorry, I don't usually do that...but I thought I should. Please review! xoxo - Z<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY. I feel heaps bad because it's been a fair while since I updated...Hope you enjoy this chapter...it was awfully stressful to write! xoxox - Z**

**Also...I keep forgetting but I need to put a playlist up for you guys...  
>Chapter 2 - Paige singing in music class was the work of the amazing Ed Sheeran with 'Lego House'<br>Chapter 7 - Karaoke Dokie; Jade and Cat - F*ck you Betta by Neon Hitch (Good song that...Changed the lyrics to suit the TV show though)  
>Karaoke Dokie; Andre and Paige - A rendition of the beautiful lyrics of Taylor Swift in 'Teardrops on my Guitar'<strong>

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I could barely believe what I was seeing, not only was that bitch sucking face with my boyfriend, but she had such a tight grip on him that as much as he struggled under her grasp, he could not break through. Beck wasn't one of the strongest guys I knew, but he should've been able to fight off a girl. _Clearly not. _

I'd jumped out of the pool as soon as they had headed toward the house, grabbed a towel from Bernard and ran toward around the perimeter of the house looking for a window that led into the kitchen. Luckily in going left instead of right, I'd ended up in the bushes looking into the overly large and grand kitchen. The plant was scratching against my bare back but I ignored the sting, I had to figure out a plan of action to take.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just run in there and attack her. Though I admit that would be fun, I wouldn't be able to drag out the revenge process that I was known for.

**Beck's POV**

_Man! She has a tight grip! _I couldn't get her off of me, I was struggling under the hold she had on me, but even my constant wriggling wasn't enough to get rid of her. She was actually pushing herself against me so hard that it was giving me a headache. Then I thought that maybe if I relaxed into her, she'd release her grip long enough for me to escape.

I stop struggling and just stood there, and almost straight away she stopped squashing me. I took advantage of the situation and pushed hard against her shoulders, we separated and I leant against the counter top to get my breath back.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at her, this was so out of person for me, I never got angry, I was calm, collected Beck. She looked up at me with big eyes, her cheeks red. But that wasn't going to work on me, she would not get the sympathy act, I wouldn't let her. "Say something! Don't just stand there, Paige, explain yourself! Give me one _good _reason as to why you thought it was perfectly acceptable for you to force yourself on me like that!"

Her eyes welled up with tears and threatened to spill over at any second. I didn't care, what she had done was totally and utterly wrong, she knew I was with – and loved – Jade. _That dumb bitch!_ I was raging, if this was a cartoon there would probably be steam coming out of my ears.

"I…I…" she stuttered and I was growing impatient, I balled my hands up into fists and my fingernails dug into the skin of my palm. I was so _angry! _

"You what?" I demanded, looking at her waiting for her to answer.

"I love you!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and tears spilling down her cheeks. She groaned and threw her face into her hands.

_Oh god, she just had to say that didn't she? Had to make this difficult. _I couldn't be nice, I wouldn't, I had to be straightforward and certain.

"Well…I don't love you." I whispered and stormed out of the room a lump forming in my throat.

I headed back to the pool, furious at Paige. I had to get out of here, I had to leave. I'd been doing that a lot lately, running away, leaving. I reached the pool area and grabbed my shirt; my shorts were still damp so I gave them another pat down with the towel. I pulled the shirt over my head and looked around for Jade. The others were still in the pool and I guessed Paige was still in the kitchen, either crying or getting drinks; either way, I honestly didn't care.

"Where's Jade?" I asked Andre as he swam over to the pool's edge.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, straight after you and Paige left to get drinks." He gazed at the space around where I was standing. "Where's Paige?"

"Never mind that, Jade and I, we're leaving." I snapped, slipping on my shoes and walking over to the stairs. "I'll see you later, man."

As I walked up the stairs, Jade was heading hastily down them. "Are we going?" She asked, joyously. I knew she didn't particularly want to be here.

"Yeah, c'mon. We'll go get your stuff from Paige's room and then head downstairs to the front door." _Anything to avoid Paige. _We walked up the stairs leading to Paige's room, Jade got dressed leaving the swimmers hanging over the railing on the balcony and we left the large room and descended downstairs and directly out the front door, without a backward glance.

The whole car ride home was basically silent. Jade knew something was up but I didn't know whether or not I should tell her. I usually told her everything, but I didn't know how she would react to me telling her that another girl kissed me…especially when that 'other girl' was Paige. I knew Jade didn't like Paige, but Jade didn't like many people anyway. I just thought that it would be safer for Paige if I didn't mention it…But if Jade found out – because I'm sure she has her ways – and I had kept it secret from her, I'd guess that the consequences would be much worse. Not just for Paige, but for me too.

"Listen, babe…" I began, awkwardly, taking a hand off the wheel to run it through my hair.

"Shut it, Oliver." She snapped, not angrily, more playfully. "I saw everything."

I instantly became overwhelmed with both fear and anxiety. How was she going to react? What would she do? And I was silently praying that there would be no revenge involved, that made me consider hiding her scissors…but I knew she had those things stashed everywhere. Like the other day, we were making out and my hand travelled to discover a tiny pair of the dangerous instruments hidden in her bra. I didn't even question it, just shook my head and laughed, she had smiled evilly and we'd gone back to kissing.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, maybe she was playing me and hadn't really saw anything.

"I saw Paige…well…attack you I guess…'maul your face off', that's a better way to put it don't you think?" She looked over at me and raised one eyebrow; I was speechless and awestruck that she actually had seen it. I felt my cheeks flush and knew that there would now be red patches amongst the dark skin that lined my face. "It's okay, I know you didn't kiss her and I saw you struggling. Which reminds me…you need to beef up…you had a fair bit of trouble fighting her off."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she placed her small hand on my thigh. I jumped and she almost recoiled before I place my hand over hers. She smiled at me with sympathy. Jade…sympathy…NO WAY.

"You feel sorry for me?" I asked curiously and she smiled darkly.

"Only because you were forced to kiss THAT." She spat and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you don't mind?" I asked carefully and slowly but inside I knew it couldn't be that easy with Jade. I was almost certain that she had been planning something…something big, something shocking that would be totally immature and inappropriate, but would teach Paige a lesson in respect, not just for myself and my feelings, but for Jade too.

She laughed loudly. One booming, sarcastic 'HA' sound and I almost groaned out loud.

"Did you really think she'd get it that easy?" _Yep I was right…_ "She has no idea what's coming her way."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to hassle you to review like I have every other chapter...But they do mean heaps to me and I love reading them good or bad! Have a good weekend! xoxoxo - Z<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry! Hopefully this satisfies you! I had a lot of fun writing it! Please review, good or bad! Xoxoxo - Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Beck wasn't too happy with me. I'd been rolling methods of revenge off my tongue for hours in between kisses in his RV. He was lying with his head propped up on a pillow with a small ball in his hands, his ankles were crossed and he was rhythmically throwing the ball up and down. I lay next to him with my head near his feet. I had my left knee up and my right leg draped across it. There was a bowl of liquorice conveniently positioned on my lap and I had a piece hanging out of my mouth at present.

"What if we took a surprise trip up to the Hollywood sign and she _accidentally _fell down the hill to her death?" I suggested, the speech grossly distorted from my mouth full of liquorice. He groaned and threw the ball up in a perfect arch so it came soaring down right toward my face. It bounced off my nose, onto the floor and across under the small caravan table. "Beck!" I shouted, hitting his leg and rubbing my throbbing nose. "That hurt."

"Sorry, it was an _accident._" He retorted and I bit my lip, somewhat offended.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my legs, he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "You're never this depressed."

"I feel really bad about what happened with Paige." He confessed, his cheeks turning a deep red, he quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a soda.

"How can you feel _bad?_ She tried to eat you, Beck." I was confused but nonetheless humourous; he didn't have feelings for her did he? Worry filled my stomach and an ache the size of the Grand Canyon developed in my chest, he couldn't like her, I couldn't lose Beck, my Beck.

"You don't understand, you didn't hear what she said to me." He shook his head and sat down on the floor, with his back to the small kitchenette counter.

"Then tell me." I said.

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't Jade… you don't get -."

"Then let me try!" I shouted and he jumped, I don't know what had come over me, I was demanding but not this demanding. I got my own way, but I wasn't usually so blunt. I took a deep breath and put a hand to my forehead. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I just feel like I have a right to know. After all she kissed you, MY boyfriend."

"I'd prefer to be left alone right now, Jade." He said and my stomach dropped. He'd never said that before, in the whole time we'd been together, he'd never told me to leave. I felt demolished, chewed up and spat out onto a plate for someone else to eat. I was speechless. Instead of arguing, I got up, collected my things and headed to the door. "Jade…_Jade_…_Jade!_" I heard Beck call as I slammed the door to his RV. It was pitch black dark, freezing cold and I had no ride. With that I began to walk, unaware of where I was headed.

**Paige's POV**

Everyone had left soon after Jade and Beck and I was now sitting in my room in the comfortable leather arm-chair. My legs were curled up and I held my toes in my hand, my chin resting on my knees. I felt physically ill, even though I knew I was not sick. _What have you done Paige? If Jade had of saw that…imagine what would have happened. Beck will tell her, how could you be so stupid? _Thoughts swirled through my mind and I crinkled my forehead in frustration. I wanted to go and die in a hole, my stomach churned and I felt lightheaded. I got up dizzily and walked over to my bed, plopping down onto the soft covers with force and groaned. How could I have been so stupid, kissing Beck was practically a death wish, if Jade found out that I'd kissed him, I was literally dead meat. I knew how much he meant to her and also how much she meant to him, how could I have been so cruel? I couldn't even begin to imagine how bad Beck was feeling right now; I'd forced myself on him for nothing but my own satisfaction. He's lips had felt so soft, so perfect and in that moment, nothing in my surroundings registered. I had held onto him so firmly, scared almost of how he would react. However, I'd briefly felt him relax and I'd fell succumb to his beauty, it was then that he had pulled away and everything had turned to a nightmare, a stark, horrifying reality that I was now unable to escape.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head, my only of the touch of his face against mine but the smell of his hair, the taste of his lips. It was like a drug. Now I knew how Edward felt around Bella. My consciences were clashing, they were fighting against each other and I could almost feel the presence of two angels on my shoulders. The seemingly good angel was telling me that I was stupid and that I had to make the situation right, whereas the dark, devilish angel was telling me that I wanted more, that I had to get him, I needed Beck, I wanted him. And I couldn't help but lean on the dark angel for guidance.

Before I realised, I was down the stairs and out the front door without a backward glance.

**Beck's POV**

I felt so bad, not only about the situation with Paige but over how I'd just told Jade to leave, in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, it was more because she's my girlfriend and I was wrong at snapping at her like that, she was right, she did have a right to know.

But how was I to tell the girl I love that another girl said that she loves me? That the first girl I fell in love with, still isn't over me? And that the new girl in town wants me back? I couldn't bring myself to do it, that would have just made the situation worse.

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling thinking everything over, my mind racing when suddenly a knock came at the door of the RV. I jumped up and half ran over to it, I knew Jade would come back. I swung it open with a smile on my face.

"Jade, I'm so-." I stopped dead in my tracks, it wasn't Jade, instead it was the last person I wanted to see. "Paige, what do you want now?"

She looked up at me through her glasses, her blue eyes shining. "I thought maybe we could talk?" she glanced in through the doorway. "Jade's not here?"

"No, she went home." I stated bluntly. "Why on earth would you think for a second that I'd want to talk to you?"

"We can't just go on pretending that this never happened." She said, crossing her arms. "Can I at least come in? It's freezing."

"No you can't." _Ouch, Beck, that was harsh. _

"Okay, well lets get this over with…Does she know?" She asked and I stopped in my tracks, what was I supposed to say?

"Does who know?" I questioned, playing dumb.

"Jade, your _girlfriend_." Paige said raising an eyebrow. "Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't tell her."

"Oh thank goodness, now things will be a little easier-."

"She saw it." I said and Paige's mouth dropped open.

"She…she…what?" She stuttered.

"She saw you kiss me."

"Oh no, oh god, this is terrible she's going to kill me, Beck, you have to stop her!" She pleaded.

"Why should I? You're the stupid idiot who thought it was perfectly acceptable to kiss someone else's boyfriend!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Don't you understand, Beck?" She began, looking right into my eyes. "We're meant to be together, I only want you and deep down, you know you want me. You know, they say that when two people have sex together for the first time, they have an eternal connection. We're perfect for each other Beck, we're meant to be together forever, its destiny."

"Alright, I'm not going to lie, I think I'm going to throw up."

"That's a good sign, you've been keeping your thoughts in all along and want to let them out, go ahead, puke it up." She egged on.

"No, Paige. I don't like you, I don't want to be with you, I don't know what I ever saw in you! You're disgusting!" I exclaimed and her face fell, her eyes filling with tears. "I'd appreciate it if you left now."

"You'll see, Beck. We'll be together soon enough." She pulled her coat close to her body and retreated down my drive-way. I slammed the door shut and collapsed on my bed.

_What are you going to do now Beck?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, review, favourite, feed your dog, next update will be up soon! Xoxoxo - Z<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such a late update, I'm on holidays…so there shouldn't be much of a wait in between this one and the next. Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end…Only two or three chapters to go! Xoxoxoxo - Z**

**Jade's POV**

It had felt weird sleeping in my bed last night, the covers felt foreign and the mattress too hard. I hadn't slept very well either, tossing and turning, staring at the black ceiling just thinking everything over. I was now in my armchair, with a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. Absentmindedly I sipped at the scalding liquid, burning my tongue with every drop, but I didn't notice, my thoughts were elsewhere. I'd been sitting in the same position for almost two hours, thinking and wondering about Beck. I was still dressed in a black pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy band t-shirt, I had on a pair of black slippers and my hair was tied up in a messy bun.

I literally felt abandoned and to any person who looked in my bedroom window, they would have seen a scene similar to the one in New Moon where Edward had just dumped Bella's sorry arse. I chuckled at the comparison than tried to remember why I even watched those movies.

"_Beck!" I whined. "I don't want to watch them!"_

"_You have to!" He said, putting the disk in the little DVD player mounted ontop of the small RV television. "Every teenage girl in America has seen these movies except you, so we're going to watch them!" _

My heart began to beat faster at the memory of Beck. Where was he? He should've texted me by now. For the first time all morning, I got up out of the chair and walked over to my bedside table, grabbed my PearPhone and walked back to my chair. I unlocked the screen and gasped. Since five this morning I had missed 47 phone calls and had a total of 116 new messages; all from Beck. How hadn't I heard it? I checked the settings to discover that it was on complete silent mode, which meant no sound, no vibration. I nearly threw the phone in frustration.

I jumped up, grabbed my bag, packed a few clothes and ran down the stairs, out the front door and into my car, not even bothering to get dressed or do my hair. I reversed out of my drive-way and took off driving in the direction of Beck's house.

**Beck's POV**

Why was Jade not answering my calls or texts? Surely I hadn't upset her that much…or had I? I had only wanted to be alone, and at the time I hadn't realised how wrong I'd actually been. I didn't want to be alone at all.

When Paige had come to my house, a part of me had wished that Jade had still been there, to tell her off, to get rid of her. But then again, another part of me had still wanted her gone so that a fight wouldn't have started and everyone would leave unharmed. My mind and heart were fighting against each other and I was beginning to feel physically ill.

My chest was constricting in worry, what if Jade wasn't ignoring me and hadn't made it home last night. I should never have let her walk home by herself. What if she was hurt somewhere, what if she was lost, what if someone had kidnapped her. Even though these were possible situations that may have occurred my body was telling me that Jade was fine, she could take care of herself. Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

That's when I decided to go to her house. I'd been moping around all morning; my hair wasn't down and was instead cascading down across my face in messy waves, the ends knotted. Bags had formed under my eyes from lack of sleep and I hadn't shaved in a few days which meant a few layers of stubble had begun to form on my chin. Appearance forgotten, I grabbed a pair of flip flops and grabbed my car keys heading outside.

I didn't make it far, because on the other side of my yard I noticed something perculiar, there was a small tent pitched under the tree. I wondered for a moment and then made my way towards it, quietly, as sneakily as I could manage. Just as I was about to unzip the door, it undid from the inside and I was greeted by the bright and cheerful face of none other than Paige, the absolute last person I wanted to see.

"Hiya!" She chirped in her Australian accent. I jumped back in surprise and fell down in a heap in the soft grass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and brushing the dirt off my pants. "You're trespassing!"

"No…" She corrected. "I'm camping."

"Paige, you have half an hour to be off my property or I'm calling the police." I said warningly and her face fell. With that I stormed off and jumped into my truck, backed out of the driveway and headed toward Jade's house. I had to make sure she was okay.

**Jade's POV**

I pulled into Beck's driveway, surprisingly his car wasn't outside and I thought that maybe it was in the garage. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my spare key to the RV out of my bag, opened the door and stepped in.

The RV was a mess, there were cans of soda everywhere, chip packets littered the floor and the small caravan bed was messy and unmade. There was a pillow lying in the middle of the floor and the TV was on stand-by. I walked over to the small television and flicked the power button, the screen instantly turned to black. After studying my surroundings only then did I realise that Beck wasn't here. I picked the pillow up and chucked it back on the bed, grabbed the small bin and disposed of the soda cans and chip packets. Finally when the area looked a little more decent, I grabbed my bag off the couch and stepped back outside, locking the door behind me.

It was then that I saw her. That bitch, over under the huge tree that grew in the Oliver's front lawn. What was she doing? Packing up a tent? How had I not seen her before? She looked up, smiled and waved.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, striding over to the tree.

"Packing up a tent..." She said, smiling pleasantly.

"Well obviously, but why!" I demanded, man she was a frustrating person.

"Because Beck told me to." She stated and I clenched my teeth together. Not only had she stayed in Beck's yard last night, but Beck knew about it? I stood there impatiently, clicking my tongue and tapping my foot, my hands on my hips. She was just about done packing up her tent. "Oh by the way, I'm having a party tonight at my house, you and Beck are invited."

She got to her feet and picked up her stuff. "Hopefully I'll see you there!"

"Don't count on it." I muttered as she walked down the driveway and hopped into her car which was parked a little further down the road. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. She had actually camped at Beck's house. What the hell was the matter with this girl? She had some serious issues.

I walked over to get into my car and just as I did, Beck pulled his truck in behind me. He looked surprised but somehow relieved.

"Hey." I muttered.

"Hey…" He replied. "Jade I'm so sorry about last night; I don't know what came over me. I really hope you'll forgive me."

"Yeah, I already have, what I really want to know, is why on earth…Was Paige camped on your front lawn!" I burst out, he looked stunned but once again relieved.

"Jade, I honestly don't know." He said, throwing his hands in the air. "I woke up this morning, walked outside to get in my car and drive to your house – which is where I have been – and there was a tent under the tree. I walked over there and it was her. Trust me; I am about as surprised and confused as you. But I assure you…" He said, walking closer to me and cupping my face in his large hands. "I told her to leave straight away, threatened to call the cops actually, because I was in a hurry to get to my beautiful girlfriend's house and apologize to her for being such an asshole."

He kissed me then, pulling me close and wrapping his right hand around my waist. His strong arms encompassed me and I sunk into his embrace. "Oh, we're going to a party tonight." I interrupted, my mouth moving against parted lips.

"Who's party?"

"Paige's."

**I'm so sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed! Please review, they mean the world to me, good or bad, I get excited when I see feedback. Xoxoxoxoxo - Z**


End file.
